Solve the equation. $ 9 = 4t$ $t =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $4$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4t}}{4}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{\cancel{4}t}{\cancel{4}}$ $t = \dfrac{9}{4}$